


Bedtime Stories

by Resident_Genius



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant!Spencer, omega!Spencer, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_Genius/pseuds/Resident_Genius
Summary: Reader comes back from a rough case and reads her son a story
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Bedtime Stories

You sighed as you kicked the front door shut with your foot.

The case was rough.

You were too late and everyone was massacred.

You shook the thought of all the bodies lying on the ground out of your head, dumping your bag on the kitchen counter and shuffling over to the coat closet.

“Hey hon” Spencer greets, causing you to jump slightly and hit your head on the doorframe “Shit! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine” You wince, rubbing the throbbing spot “How’s the pup?” You ask

“Real kicker, think she might turn out to be an Alpha” Spencer chuckles his hand running absentmindedly over the growing bump, you smile walking forward and placing a hand over the bump, giggling when a small foot pressed against your hand

“Doesn’t it hurt?” You question

“It didn’t hurt this much when we had Jonathan, but I think that’s because Jonathan will be an Omega” Spencer replies, letting out a yawn

You look up at the clock and notice it just hit 3am.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” You raise a brow and cross your arms

“Baby wouldn’t stop kicking, cravings are through the roof, my feet hurt” Spencer groans, moving to the couch and plopping himself down

You only just notice the many food products scattered on the table, some were open and others were yet to be opened.

You also notice the TV blaring re-runs of Doctor Who and the small nest he’d made throughout the day.

“My poor ‘Mega” You breathe out, moving to kneel in front of Spencer, your hand carding through his wavy locks

Spencer lets out a purr of satisfaction, pressing his cheek against the palm of your hand, his eyes drooping slightly.

“Come on, Hon” You stand slightly, grabbing Spencer from under his arms and hauling him up “Let’s get you to bed”

“I don’t wanna sleep” He whines tiredly “Wanna finish watching the episode”

“You have all the Doctor Who DVDs, you can easily catch up” You sigh, guiding him up the stairs and through the dimly lit hallway “Besides you need your sleep. Doc says the pup could be coming earlier than expected”

You gently put Spencer on the edge of the messily made bed and move to the drawers, picking out a comfortable pair of pyjamas.

You move to sit next to Spencer, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off of him.

You notice the slight form of breasts appearing and you smile softly.

“Raise your arms please” You ask and Spencer complies, raising them high enough for you to place the soft shirt over him.

You kneel down in front of him and unbutton his pants, pushing them down his legs and throwing them across the room.

“This is certainly a lovely view” Spencer muses, a smug smile etched across his face

“Don’t tempt me” You grin, pulling the loose sweatpants up his thighs and kissing his knee “There, now to the bathroom” You haul him up once more and move him to the bathroom

“Hope you know I’m not incapable of brushing my teeth” Spencer mumbles

“I know your not incapable, but after your fainting episode a few weeks ago when I left you in the bathroom for too long, I’m not risking it” You state, jumping on the marble counter and resting against the mirror

“Wish you knew what it was like to carry a baby” Spencer’s voice was muffled from the toothbrush and toothpaste frothing at the corner of his mouth

“So do I, Spencer…” You sigh “So do I…”

~

You grumbled, flicking through files you brought home and sipping at your freshly brewed coffee.

_How could such a perfect student, with great grades and a full scholarship to Harvard decide to lead a life of massacring people with no reason?_

_Then again...There’s always a darkness in everyone_

“Mummy?” You jumped slightly, your hand swatting at the cup of coffee and watching it smash into tiny pieces

You turn to see your three year old son, Jonathan, standing in the hallway, his teddy bear in one hand and the thumb on his other hand occupying his mouth.

You quickly straighten yourself out, closing the files and placing them aside “Yes pup?” You turn to face him

“I had a nightmare” He mumbles, eyes moving downwards in shame

“Come here baby” You open your arm and smile slightly when he practically jumps into your grasp, his head nestling against your chest and holding his teddy tightly against him “What was it about?” You ask

“That you and papa didn’t come home one day, and everyone was gone and I was left alone with nobody to hold me” He sniffles, his small fingers bunching at your shirt

You felt warm tears splashing against your skin and your brows soften, holding him closer to you.

“Let's get you back to your warm bed, shall we?” You stand, walking through the hallway and over to his somewhat light bedroom.

He had a fear of the dark and so he kept a light on.

You place him on the bed, pulling the sheets up so all you could see was his head.

You tuck a strand of hair behind his hair.

“Read me a story?” He asks, lip jutting out slightly

“Of course” You climb onto the bed, pulling him gently to your side “Once upon a time there was a Princess named Victoria-”

“Like mommy” Jonathan smiles slightly

“Like mommy” You smile, your hand going to his hair and carding your fingers gently through his hair “And she was trapped in a tower with no ways of escape...Until one day a handsome Prince called Spencer rode by and saw the distressed Princess”

“ ** _Help me good sir_** , cried the Princess **_For a man of great evil has imprisoned me here_** ” Jonathan gasps, eyes wide

“ ** _Do not fret good lady, for I shall save you_ **The Prince responded **_I shall be back at Midnight with people to help you_ **And with that he rode off into the distance” 

“Did he keep his promise?” Jonathan asks, his eyes drooping tiredly

“He did, and just months later they were wed. And they lived happily ever after with a young prince named Jonathan and a little girl on the way” You kissed his head, your eyes suddenly feeling heavy

~

When Spencer woke up the next morning he found your side of the bed cold.

He sat up, pulling his slippers on and shuffling out of the room.

You weren’t in the living room. Perhaps you left for work...But your bag was still there.

He walked towards Jonathan's room and noticed the door was slightly ajar.

The door creaked open and the sight before him made his heart turn to mush.

There you were, holding Jonathan protectively, your face looked peaceful and you had a small smile on your face.

“Well, how about some ubered dunkin donuts, hey pup?” Spencer rubs at his belly, watching as the outline of a foot appeared “Great minds think alike”


End file.
